Demasiado lindo como para resistirse
by kotori-chan88
Summary: La celebración de la mayoría de edad de Conrad está próxima y hay un pequeño rubio de ojos verdes queriendo algo de atención. *Traducción del oneshort de lavariel* *Conrad Wolfram* *No incesto*


**Demasiado lindo como para resistirse.**

_Too Cute To Resist_

_**Autor:**_ lavariel

_**Traductora: **_kotorichan

_**Personajes:**_ Wolfram + Conrad. No incesto. Sólo un lindo pequeño Wolfram

_**Resumen:**_ La celebración de la mayoría de edad de Conrad está próxima y hay un pequeño rubio de ojos verdes queriendo algo de atención.

_**Oneshort**_

Las rosas estaban en pleno florecimiento el mes en el que el segundo hijo de la reina Cecile, Conrad Weller, tuvo su celebración de la mayoría de edad. El castillo estaba abarrotado de invitados (que eran en su mayoría pretendientes y damas importantes de tierras y reinos lejos de Shin Makoku). El cumpleañero, quien era la razón detrás de toda esta jovial conmoción, estaba vestido con un traje marrón con accesorios de oro. Él era, sin duda, el soltero más codiciado en este momento, el castaño tenía el paquete completo: apariencia, poder y, por supuesto, sus caballerosos modales eran siempre un extrapara las damas.

Sin embargo, aún cuando las festividades continuaban, había una única persona entre la nobleza que tenía un puchero en los labios y una amenazadora mirada en la cara. Wolfram von Bielefeld se sentó obstinadamente en su silla y lanzaba una rabieta a todo el que se le acercara lo suficiente para acariciar su brillante melena dorada o pellizcar sus sonrojadas mejillas. Tenía una cuchara-tenedor en su mano derecha que utilizaba como una improvisada espada para alejar a los molestos invitados.

Claro, el rubio ya sabía que Weller era un mestizo traidor pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que todavía tenía obligaciones como el koonichan de Wolfram (alias: sirviente). Todavía tenía que leerle cuentos, arroparlo cuando vaya a dormir y jugar con su hermano menor cuando éste último quisiera. Su mayoría de edad no era una excusa para flirtear con todas esas "lindas" señoritas, quienes no sabían otra cosa que fingir un tropiezo y sonrojarse para tener a un Weller preocupado de cosas tan tontas como esas.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se desviaron del mestizo a un hombre que bordeaba la edad de Conrad, tal vez un poco mayor por unos años, quien se atrevió a sentarse a su lado. Wolfram fulminó al intruso con la mirada. -¡Lárgate!

El hombre de cabellos naranja sólo rió burlonamente, removiendo con el dedo su flequillo para encontrarse con una mirada esmeralda cargada de fuego. –Oh, Oh, ¡Qué palabras! ¿Qué estuvo enseñándote en capitán? –suspiró y Wolfram lo reconoció al instante como uno de los hombres de la tropa de su hermano.

-Pero, si me permites decirlo, estoy seguro de que tú serás una belleza cuando tu mayoría de edad, en un par de décadas, llegue. Me gustaría que me concedas un baile cuando ese día llegue –rió el hombre mientras limpiaba con un trapo una gota de salsa de tomate en la mejilla del rubio justo antes de ser mordido por una viciosa boca.

Wolfram ignoró al hombre y bebió de su copa con jugo fresco de dulce néctar. Sintió que el hombre a su lado se alejaba murmurando "no entiendo como el capitán puede permitirse desperdiciar su tiempo con esas chicas cuando tú eres mucho más lindo y bonito, aunque mimado y caprichoso, que cualquiera de ellas." Captó el repentino interés y sorpresa de Wolfram por un momento antes de inclinarse y besar con afecto la melena dorada. –No olvides mi baile prometido, niño.

El rubio estaba apunto de replicar algo totalmente inadecuado para un niño de su edad cuando de pronto su cabeza digirió las palabras. _Tiene razón. _La idea súbitamente cobró vida mientras escaneaba la habitación buscando a Weller. Lo encontró bailando con una noble pelirroja que llevaba un vestido rosa. Wolfram se bajó de su silla, trastabillando un poco debido a su escasa altura y corrió a trompicones a la habitación de su madre con un particular camisón rosa en mente.

* * *

-Wolfram, ¿Qué llevas puesto? –preguntó un incómodo Conrad a su hermano, tragando forzadamente cuando miró abajo con cautela. Un ligero indicio de diversión apareció en sus amables ojos castaños por sólo un momento mientras la multitud paraba de bailar también.

Aquí se veía a un pequeño Wolfram, quien había tomado el camisón rosa de su madre y deslizado sobre su blanca camisa arrugada, el largor del camisón que sobraba hizo que tropiece antes que el rubio se irguiera tercamente con una sonrisa atrevida en la cara. -¿Cómo es que no bailas conmigo? De todos modos, soy más bonito y lindo que todas estas chicas–. Exigió, apoyando las manos en su cintura. Escuchó un par de risitas y vio a algunas personas asentir con diversión.

El castaño rió antes de agacharse y ofrecer su mano al rubio mientras la orquesta comenzaba a tocar con un ritmo mucho más lento. –Estaba reservando mi último baile para ti pero como en este momento pareces ansioso y lindo en rosa estoy seguro que a las damas no les molestará –dijo suavemente mientras Wolfram entusiasmado (a pesar de que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para no mostrarlo) tomaba su mano pero no antes de tropezarse de nuevo por el largor del camisón.

_Algunas veces, Conrad pensaba que su hermanito era demasiado lindo como para resistirse._

_

* * *

_

_**N/T:** *Koonichan: pequeño hermano mayor._

_**N/A:** El hombre de cabellos naranja con quien hablaba Wolfram es Yozak.  
_

_Aquí una traducción que _ _lavariel, muy amablemente, me permitió traducir. Me encantan los fic con los hermanos, aunque aquí faltó Gwendal, con un Wolfram mimado y celoso. Estoy segura que algo así fue su relación con Conrad. Lástima que en el anime no mostró casi nada de su infancia *suspiro* Pero bueno, están los fics para llenar esos huecos jeje_

_Que hayan distrutado *sonrisa*  
_


End file.
